


The Stetson of Invincibility

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-04
Updated: 1999-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A continuation of the conversations in Flashback, later that day.





	The Stetson of Invincibility

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Title: The Stetson of Invincibility

Title: The Stetson of Invincibility 

Author: Cloudwalker

Rating: G

Codes: M/M 

Pairing: F/V

Part: 1/1

Teaser: Ray gets more than he bargains for while restoring 

Fraser's memory. This would take place just after the end

of 'Flashback'.

Archive: Hexwood

Disclaimer: This work of fanfiction is mine, even if some studio or 

production company claims the rights to the characters and 

basic story line. The only profit I stand to make is 

feedback.

 

I wrote this little piece to commemorate the arrival in the mail of the Stetson that I ordered from the RCMP Veterans Association while at RCW 139. I spent the whole day at work explaining to co-workers the difference between a Mountie hat and a Smokey Bear hat. <G>

 

The Stetson of Invincibility

by the Cloudwalker

"I still can't believe that you used me as a human shield, Benny." Ray Vecchio glanced at the Mountie in the Riv's passenger seat, then back to the road. 

"I'm sorry, Ray. I've tried to explain to you that I knew you'd be perfectly safe because the frozen carcass would act as a bullet-proof vest, and as I had already broken out of mine..."

Ray sighed. "I know, Benny. I even understand your logic. It's just..."

"You're still angry with me." Fraser looked at the Italian, a resigned expression on his classically handsome face. How was it that he managed to irritate his friend so much, so often? But then, why was Ray still carrying this particular grudge? The incident in question had happened months ago, near the beginning of their association, and as far as he knew, hadn't been mentioned since. Perhaps his memory hadn't fully come back after all.

"I'm not angry, Benny, not really. Just...confused, I guess. You know, you put your hat on my head after dressing me up in My Friend Flicka. Now, maybe Mountie hat etiquette isn't the same as cowboy hat etiquette. I don't know why it would be, anyway, or why I even expect you to know what the hell I'm talkin' about." 'Way to go, Ray. Why not just come right out and tell him how that affected you, how much you want him? Sure, and send him running all the way back to Runamukluk. Get control of yourself, Ray.'

"What point of cowboy hat etiquette do you mean, Ray? I gave you my hat to wear to keep you safe. Ninety percent of body heat is lost through the head, and I know that while Chicago winters can be bitter, you aren't used to the cold the same way I am, and your silk suit was not as warm as what I was wearing. I was trying to protect you, Ray."

"Is that all it was, Benny?" 'Oh good, Vecchio, he'll never suspect a thing. Keep this up and he will run all the way back to Canada.'

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Ray." Fraser, flushed, looked anywhere but at his friend. How could he admit to Ray that while what he had said was entirely true, it was not all of the truth?

"So, just what do you know about cowboy hats, Fraser? You ever wear one?"

"Why yes, Ray. I grew up in the West, you know."

"Yeah, west Canada" the cop smiled sarcastically.

"Well, yes, but it's very much like your American west, including having cowboys, Ray. You know, that's also where the Mounties originated. We were first known as the Northwest Mounted Police."

"Is that so?" Ray grinned at his friend, sarcasm forgotten.

"Yes. So what was it about cowboy hat etiquette that you wanted to know, Ray?" Ray's grin disappeared, and he looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Were you perhaps referring to the custom that anyone wearing a cowboy's hat belongs to said cowboy?"

"I thought you said you didn't know what I was talking about, Benny." There was a distinctly angry note in Ray's tone. Fraser knew he had to say something to let the macho Italian-American know that it didn't have to mean that. At least if he wanted to remain friends with Ray he did.

"Ray, I believe that it only applies if the person chooses to wear the cowboy's hat, not if the hat is forced upon them."

Ray looked at his friend, misery plain to read in his eyes. Then he shook himself and smiled tentatively. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So you have nothing to worry about." 'There,' Fraser thought. 'That should convince him. Unfortunately.'

'Oh man,' thought Ray, 'that Mountie just doesn't know when to shut up.'

They rode in silence the rest of the way to Fraser's apartment. Ray got lucky and found a parking space just around the corner from the building entrance, near the fire escape that lead down from 3J. He would be able to keep an eye on his beloved car in this crime-ridden neighborhood. Looking up, Ray saw Diefenbaker at the window. He waved at the wolf.

"Would you like to come up, Ray? We could order pizza, and if you like, I'll borrow Mr. Mustafi's television set."

"Sure, I'll come up, Benny. Pizza sounds great, but don't bother Mr. Mustafi. You still got that deck of cards?"

"Of course, Ray."

Ray followed Fraser up the stairs, admiring the serge-clad view and absently echoing Fraser's greetings to his neighbors. Once inside the apartment Fraser placed his hat in it's usual spot on his dresser and greeted Dief, while Ray pulled out his cell phone. "So, Benny, you want your usual toppings; beaver tail meat and whale blubber?" There was am impish gleam in the emerald eyes.

"Now, Ray..."

"Just kidding, Benny." Ray laughed. "You're so easy!" Ray ordered their usual toppings.

Fraser blushed. 'Oh dear, he called me easy! Ray, you have no idea,' thought the Canadian. 'All you'd have to do is ask.' 

"I should walk Deif while we're waiting for the pizza, Ray. You want to come along?"

"No thanks, Benny, I'll wait here for the delivery boy. I'm kinda beat."

"Of course, Ray. Money for my half of the pizza is in my hat." Fraser went out bareheaded, shocking the cop. He had never seen Fraser go out with out his hat before, but then, Benny was full of surprises.

Ray lounged at the tiny table in Fraser's kitchen, but couldn't relax. He got up and looked for the deck of cards the two friends often played with and, finding it in the usual place dealt himself out a hand of solitaire. After losing three straight games Ray lost interest. He jumped up to pace through the small apartment, needing the entire space to get a good rhythm going. Ray's nerves were on edge. He knew that Fraser had seen through him just now in the car, and wondered when the other shoe would drop. After all, there was no way that Mr. Perfect Mountie would want him for a friend now that he knew that Ray was having lascivious thoughts about him.

Fraser, meanwhile, strode through the alleys near his home so quickly that Diefenbaker was hard-pressed to keep up. Finally he stopped and turned to the wolf. "Can I ask you something, Dief? Well, I know I can always ask you anything, but will you give me your honest opinion? And promise not to tell Ray? Yes, I know; keeping secrets from your best friend is not a good idea. Oh all right, Deif, my best human friend. Satisfied? Now what I need to know is, how can I keep being his friend when I want so much more from him than he can give? He can never want me the way I want him, and I'm having a hard time keeping my feelings to myself. He's so beautiful, Dief, it takes my breath away. When he said today that together we are better than we are separately my heart nearly stopped, but then he also said that we're just friends. It's just my bad luck that he understood the symbolism of wearing my hat, even though I had placed it on his head to save his life. We were trapped in a frozen meat locker, and... Surely you remember this? Oh, very well, then. You really think I should tell him, and see what happens? You want to go back home? You know that's what we'll have to do after he says he never wants to see me again. Oh all right, perhaps I'll take your advice. I certainly can't go on like this. Thank you kindly, Diefenbaker. Now if you're quite finished, we should be getting back." Man and wolf turned to retrace their steps.

Ray's pacing took him past The Hat. Every time he passed it, he thought back to the hours in the meat locker all those months ago, and to the conversation in the Riv today. Ray was certain that Fraser and Dief had been gone so long because Fraser didn't want to face Ray and his unhealthy desires. Ray knew his desires were unhealthy: the church said so. Still, lots of people ignored the church's edicts on the subject. Ray was willing to burn in hell if Fraser would overlook his lack of self-control this evening and still be his friend. It would never happen again, Ray could keep his thoughts to himself if only Fraser would give him another chance. Pacing toward The hat again, Ray's steps slowed, and finally stopped. He wouldn't let Fraser know, but he just had to wear it again, for a moment, and pretend.

Hearing footsteps in the hall, Ray snatched Fraser's Stetson off his head, and when the door opened he was getting a ten-spot out of the leather sweatband, trying to look casual. "Oh, Benny! I thought it was the pizza guy I heard." Ray replaced The Hat on the dresser and walked over to the table to pick up the cards.

"Solitaire, Ray? How are you doing?" 'Brilliant small talk, Benton,' the Mountie mentally chided himself.

"Oh, you know, win a few lose a few." 'It's not quite a lie,' Ray thought. 'I didn't exactly say I was winning any tonight.

'He's lying about something' Fraser thought. 'His eyes keep sliding away from mine. That's a sure sign from him. What is that new line across his forehead? Wait a minute, did he try on my hat? After all that talk about cowboy etiquette? Well, he couldn't have meant it that way. I'm sure he was just curious, is all. He didn't... He wouldn't... I'm sure I'm just imagining things.'

Before Fraser could decide what he should or shouldn't do about his suspicions as to Ray and the Stetson, there was a knock at the door. The pizza delivery guy was right on time. Ray paid him, took the pizza to the table and sat down. Fraser got out his mess kit and sodas from the refrigerator, and the friends ate in companionable silence. After they had each eaten two slices, Ray dealt out a hand of gin rummy and they played while they finished the pizza. After the pizza was finished and the silence was becoming uncomfortable, Fraser decided to put Dief's advice to the test. The now-faded hat mark on Ray's forehead had convinced him that the wolf was right.

"So, Ray, how did you know what wearing a cowboy's hat means? I explained to you how I knew, now I want to know how you knew." 'Great, Benton, treat you best friend like he was a suspect.'

"It's not hard to figure out, Benny. The same code is used in certain elements of society, certain... diverse groups, if you know what I mean."

"No, Ray, I'm afraid that I don't."

"No, I guess you wouldn't, at that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

'Oh good, Ray, now you've made him angry.' "Nothin', Frase. The kinda low-life places that I'm thinkin' of you wouldn't usually be caught dead in, is all."

"Ah. Well, the reason I asked you, Ray, is...well...Not all cowboys are looking for cowgirls, Ray."

"What are you talking about, Fraser?"

"Some cowboys are looking for... other cowboys, Ray."

"What?" Ray squealed.

"Now, I've never...but you make me think...oh, hell, Ray. If you want to wear my hat, you're welcome." Fraser was blushing furiously, but bravely refused to drop his eyes from Ray's. He could handle any reaction Ray might have. He could. He was a Mountie.

Ray didn't answer, just stared at Fraser as if he had suddenly grown two heads. Had he heard Fraser right? He thought about making a joke or pretending to get angry to divert Fraser's thinking, but then decided he had to take a chance. He got up from the table and slowly walked over to The Hat. He reached out and just let his hand hover over the coveted object, not sure even now that he had heard Fraser right. Finally Ray picked the Stetson up and placed it on his head, then turned and unleashed his most dazzling Vecchio Special smile on the Mountie.

Fraser's heart caught in his throat. Ray was actually wearing it! 'Oh dear, now what do I do?' he wondered. 'I've never been with a man before, what do I do? Kiss him? Yes, That sounds right.' Fraser walked over to where Ray was standing, his rare smile transforming his normally handsome face to that of an angel, in Ray's perception. Fraser ran his hands up Ray's arms, stopping to caress the biceps. "You are so beautiful, Ray," he said, looking deep into the cop's eyes.

"Hey Benny, that's my line. You're the beautiful one." Ray's voice was husky with trepidation, and need. He watched in silent awe as Fraser tilted his head to get under the brim of The Hat and closed in for a kiss. His emerald eyes widened as Fraser opened his mouth, then closed in ecstasy when the Mountie's hot tongue invaded his mouth. Fraser's hands slid around Ray just as Ray's arms went about him. They stood there for a long time kissing and caressing one another. At some point Ray removed the Stetson and replaced it on the dresser top, saying "I don't wanna chance damaging this, Benny," then returned to slow, languorous kisses with his best friend.

After a while they rested heads on each other's shoulders, listening to each other's heartbeats, Fraser's hands gently stroking Ray's back. Ray sighed. "We gotta get you a couch, Benny" he said softly.

"Hmmm?" Gently questioning.

"If we're gonna neck, you need a couch."

"Oh. Yes Ray. We can do that tomorrow." Fraser's voice was calm, quiet. He gently rocked from side to side, easing fears that until that moment Ray wasn't aware he was still feeling.

"I feel so good right now, Benny, but it's getting' late, and Welch is gonna have my hide if I'm late tomorrow."

"So you should go?"

"Yeah, I should."

"That's alright, Ray. We've waited this long. I can wait longer, now that I know you're mine." Fraser kissed Ray again, warmly but with no urgency.

"Aw, Benny, I've been yours since... I dunno, maybe since I got over being mad at you for exposing me to that IA goon in the holding cell, when you first came to Chicago. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember, Ray." Fraser smiled indulgently at the man in his arms. "Sleep well. Tomorrow will be a busy day. We have to go furniture shopping after work."

"Yeah, Benny" Ray said. 

Fraser walked him to the door, keeping an arm around the cop, and kissed him again before opening the door to let Ray go home. He knew that Ray would return, and that they would always be together. Ray belonged to him, had given himself freely and proven it by wearing Fraser's Stetson. Their bond was now invincible.

 

 

finis


End file.
